Germanese is a Better Language Class
by SterileTelevision
Summary: Another attempt by everyone's favorite Mercenery to keep Pit from finding Palutena's Tiara. He wants to switch out of their German class, but Ike convinces him otherwise. IkexPit FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF


Germanese is a Better Language Class

By: Eriob34 (aka, Kimi Kira)

Pit thumbs through his forest green German textbook as Ike neglects his idle lunch tray, curiously observing his fallen angel. The angel's brow puckers in a seemingly deep and frustrating thought as his fingers draw lines up and down the pages of the confounding language textbook. Ike feels compelled to reach out and rub the creases Pit's brow away but is all too intrigued by Pit's serious, contemplating expression.

"Hey, Ike…?" Pit calls to his boyfriend on the other side of the table, not glimpsing up from his textbook that he doesn't appear to be too content with. "I'm considering switching out of our German class…"

His sapphire hues then swivel to focus on the bluenet. "What do you think? You're opinion would be of a great aid to me…"

Ike smiles softly at his fallen angel, ruminating the idea. "Well, what are you interested in switching to?"

Pit's mildly disgruntled pout upturns as he perks up at Ike's interest in helping him out. "I was thinking of learning Japanese. I thought it'd be more helpful to learn the language rather than German." He pauses for a breath. "I also heard there's an awesome teacher for the course; Mr. Lowell **(1)**, I believe his name is…?"

Ike tenses at the sound of the Japanese teacher's name, causing a skip of a heartbeat and an irregular breath, which leads to him spontaneously choking on his saliva and coughing up flecks of what could be perceived to be his lunch. Startled, the fallen angel races up and jumps to Ike's side, patting his back firmly.

"A-Are you alright, Ike!?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." The bluenet clears his throat. "B-but I think it'd be in your best interest to steer clear of that Mr. Japanese teacher." He warns.

Pit stares at Ike curiously as confusion seizes him. "Why do you say that? Is his class really hard?"

Without skipping a beat, Ike Replies, "Oh, yeah, yeah! Really difficult. I hear he's a strict prude – very evil when posting grades."

Pit's face pales in horror and shock. "Really!?"

"Yeah! I've even hear that the only person passing the class is his boyfriend, who just happens to be a student at this school too. He's waaaaaaaay too biased and show favoritism only to him!" Ike carries on with his tall-tale. "So, I think you should just stay in German. Mr. Abendroth **(2)** is a good teacher, kinda short and pushy, but still a good teacher."

Pit sighs, taking a seat next to his boyfriend rather than back on the other side of the table. "I guess you're right. Mr. Abendroth sounds a lot better than that bias Mr. Lowell…"

Ike swallows his guilt, feeling bad for having to lie to Pit frequently in order to keep him away from that Tiara-wearing Japanese teacher. "Besides, I enjoy having you in our class. I like the time we spend together doing homework."

The fallen angel blushes softly. "B-but we never get much work done…. A certain someone has trouble keeping his hands to himself…"

Ike then chuckles lowly, inching in closer to meet his angel's sweet lips. "Oh, fine. Stay in class with me and I'll be more serious about helping you with our homework. Deal?"

Just as Pit was about to accept the terms of agreement, Ike cuts him off and kisses him soundly, dancing his tongue in and out of the angel's mouth. Pit mewls quietly, trembling from its breath-taking effects.

Ike retracts a few centimeters away from Pit's lips, breathing deeply and lustrously over them. "So, will you stay with me?"

Meekly, Pit nods. "Yeah, I will."

Happy with the response in more ways than one, Ike continues to shower his love over his angel with kisses until the end of the lunch period.

RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!

The End!

**(1)**That's the Last name of Marth according to _"Melee Academy of Higher Learning for Boys"._

**(2)**This is the Last name I gave to Meta Knight. I haven't come up with a first name for him, but he seemed like the only character that seemed appropriate to play a German teacher (most of all the other characters are playing other faculty members in the academy)


End file.
